Here to Stay
by Heroism
Summary: Elsa meets the thing that will leave a most lasting impression on her whole life.


**Here's a really small one-shot I wrote in one sitting about a month ago. Not sure why I never put it up here, but whatever. ****This could be the fluffiest thing I've ever written, or perhaps ever will write.**

**One thing to note: since the difference in Elsa and Anna's age is never stated exactly, I assumed that Elsa is nearly 4 years older than Anna.**

**I hope you like it, and, by all means, feedback would be appreciated.**

* * *

><p>He strides forward with purpose, filled with an almost childlike exuberance.<p>

Tears threaten to flow forth from the joy, but he holds.

At last he arrives at the snowflake-adorned door. Steadying himself, he knocks. "Elsa?"

He faintly hears her covers shifting. "Yes, Papa?"

"D-do you wa—" he struggles to get the words out, swallowing hard to give himself grounding.

"Do you want to—" and then the door opens. "What is it, Papa?" She asks, blue eyes brimming with wonder.

Leaning down to scoop her into his arms, "Oh Elsa." He cradles her and tenderly kisses her cheek. "Do you want to meet someone," he asks.

She nods excitedly, never afraid to meet new people. "Who, Papa? Who?"

He slowly sets her down, her gaze never leaving his glistening eyes, which he promptly wipes with his sleeve.

"What could very well be the best friend you'll ever have."

In the doorway she barely has enough room as she shifts about wildly, arms hugging her sides. "For me," she squeaks, wholly unable to contain her anticipation.

"For you, Elsa. Let's introduce you to her."

Elsa is beaming such that words fail to describe adequately. Taking her father's hand, she turns to shut her door, and they both head down to the Queen's bedroom.

As her papa opens the door, the sight of a tightly-wrapped bundle in her mother's arms stills her in place.

_Mama never told me that's what it was!_

But she hadn't lied. Her mother had given much heed to Elsa's curiosity, assuring her that the bulge in her tummy was a miracle. She never, ever expected to see a little tiny person as a result.

"Come see your baby sister, Elsa." Her mother smiles warmly. Her papa nudges her in, soon following and shutting the door. He looks on as Elsa clambers up onto the bed to see a tuft of auburn hair come into view.

The Queen shifts slightly, relinquishing her grasp. "You can hold her, Elsa."

Elsa's eyes widen imperceptibly. "I can?"

"Of course. Just be gentle." She hands the bundle to its older sibling, tiny hands enveloping it gingerly.

_My new best buddy!_

Her eyes shift up and down the sleeping form, taking in a feather-light dusting of freckles.

It shifts ever so slightly beneath her arms.

_So tiny! So cute!_

"What do you want to name her?"

Her mother's eyes draw her gaze from the newborn, unsure whether to respond. "Me?" Her father comes up, laying a hand across her mother's shoulder. "Yes Elsa. She's your baby sister—you should name her."

It seemed like such a big responsibility. This little bundle of joy would one day grow up like her and other people. Just knowing that she would name it was, well—

"Anna. Her name is Anna."

—the greatest thing in the world.

She nuzzled her nose into Anna's tuft of hair, giggling. "We're going to be best buddies, Anna. Just you wait."

And, with the Queen's supervision, Elsa took Anna to her room to show her all her toys and all the things she liked to do. The hours had ticked by without her noticing at all.

When at last the light of day leaves the horizon, "Will Anna sleep in my room?" She was still holding her.

"Not tonight sweetie." Elsa pouts as she holds Anna protectively. "But soon. Very soon she'll be right there," she says, pointing beside her bed, "next to you."

Realizing her bedtime was well within reach, she gives Anna one last hug. "I got you Anna. I love you so, so much."

She walks slowly over to her mother, reluctantly handing off her new best friend.

"Don't cry, Elsa." A soft hand rests on her shoulder. "I can already see the start of something beautiful."

Elsa nods, holding her tears as her mother heads to the door.

"Goodnight Anna." Her mother turns around one last time. "You too, Mama."

With one last turn and a warm smile, she and Anna leave.

And Elsa immediately begins to wonder how best to wow Anna with a winter wonderland.


End file.
